Related art ink-based digital printing systems, or variable data lithography systems configured for digital lithographic printing, include an imaging system for laser patterning a layer of dampening fluid applied to an imaging member. The imaging system includes a high power laser for emitting light energy. The imaging member must include a costly reimageable surface layer, such as a plate or blanket that is capable of absorbing light energy, among other demands required for image production. While high print speeds and reduced system and operating costs are generally desirable, print speeds achieved using related art ink-based digital printing systems are limited by the laser imaging process.